brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:COGA Scope
Same Zoom I have seen multiple people claim that the Greeneye has less zoom than the COGA. In order to prove they are in fact the same zoom, i took two screenshots while standing in the same spot and looking at an identical point, and then cutting them down the middle and putting them side to side. There should be little room for debate. http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/1654/samezoom.jpg XShadowcat 02:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the correction. Excellent verification, it had me fooled for sure. I think you should post this picture to the page, as it also clearly show how they cover different parts of your view. --Smokeskin 05:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The perceived zoom on the greeneye is smaller though, which is still important, so i still tend to use the COGA on my Rokstedi and Drognav, despite the much longer equip delay. Since you dont usually need to switch to long range weapons all that quickly, I prefer being able to see what I'm aiming at better. XShadowcat 15:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Greeneye stats Do all of the Bonus attachments have unique stats or is it just the greeneye? I dont understand why Splash would make this attachment unique and not the others. Have they ever said why?KNDReaper 12:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) There are only two bonus attachments, but no, the soda can silencer is statistically identical to the basic silencer. I guess they assumed that the large zoom combined with the smallest lens makes it hard to use and adjusted the equip speed, but I agree that they went a bit overboard giving it COGA zoom and yet a shorter equip speed than any of the red dot sights. Personally, I have this on nearly every single weapon. ~Shadowcat from the page formerly knowns as talk_Greeneye I dont expect this scope to have an special features like thermal or night vision, since this is a pre-order item, they wouldnt want to make it much different than whats already in the game. There are plenty of reflex sights in the real world that have a coating on the lens that makes them appear green. [1] [2] Granted, the scope that the greeneye is based on doesnt have a green lens, but it also isnt thermal or night vision. [3] ~Shadowcat Edit: My third link seems to have died. Zeiss Z-Point Reflex Sight another image ~Shadowcat Should we mention that this is simply the best sighting system in the game? It equips faster than Red Dots, zooms like a Coga but doesn't block periphery at all? 00:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Greeneye zooms much less than COGA Though the scope style is close to the COGA, the actual zoom factor is closer to the Red Dots. Thats what i thought at first too, but after having one of each on my two weapons and comparing them, the only difference is that the Greeneye doesnt fill your screen, the zoom is the same. XShadowcat 05:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Overpowered much? 20:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : Not really. The Greeneye gives too much peripheral vision for a sniper, and a close-range fighter will find the zoom too high as well. It has the benefits of both an RDS and a COGA, as well as the features that sound novel but don't really mesh well IMO. AssassinLegend 01:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I would have a hard time arguing that its not overpowered, at least a little bit, since I have it on every single one of my guns save shotguns and long rifles. The reason i like it so much has nothing to do with its zoom, though. I like the greeneye because it is the scope with the fastest equip speed, since im not a fan of iron sights. Tracking a target with the greeneye can be a bit difficult at times, since it has the smallest lens of the RDS, compounded by the fact that it has higher zoom; but I've gotten used to it. XShadowcat 01:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC)